


Que Sera Sera [special part]

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alam nyo na to, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: The much awaited. Sige na. Di na ko dadaldal pa.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Que Sera Sera [special part]

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!

  
  


Pakiramdam ni Yvan ay may sumabog ng fireworks sa likod nya the moment Apollo’s lips touched his. Their first kiss after being apart for months is electrifying. Yvan opened his mouth to welcome Apollo’s tongue, completely surrendering to him. If this is what losing feels like, then he’s so damn willing to lose all the damn time.

  
  


“I miss you, Apollo.” Yvan managed to say after Apollo lets go of his lips. Kita ni Yvan ang pagsilay ng mas malawak na ngiti sa labi ni Apollo. This time, he wrapped his arms around Apollo’s hips, giving him a warm and adamant embrace. Yvan can recognize Apollo’s pepper kisses on his hair. The feeling that he feels right now is so satisfactory and electrifying.

  
  


“I miss you so much. So damn much, baby.” Apollo replied before sealing his words with a deep kiss. Yvan’s heart is close to exploding as Apollo moves his lips. The feeling of so much joy envelopes him.

  
  


Kumapit si Yvan ng mahigpit kay Apollo when the latter hoisted him up. At dahil konektado ang balcony ng Master’s bedroom ng kwartong inookupa ni Yvan ay sa Master’s bedroom na sya dinala ni Apollo. He made him sat on the mahogany desk before kissing him again. Yvan crossed his legs on Apollo’s waist as their tongues battle.

  
  


Pareho silang naghahabol ng hininga nang tumigil. Apollo smiled at him bago ibinaon ni Yvan ang mukha nya leeg ni Apollo, hiding the embarrassment that he’s feeling. The latter laughed at what Yvan did but he just kissed the side of Yvan’s head before cupping Yvan’s face again.

  
  


“When I told you that my heart still beats for you, Yvan, please believe me. Because it still does, baby. It will always do.” Apollo mumbled. Ngumiti si Yvan. His heart is so full right now.

  
  


“I believe you. But don’t let another woman kiss you! Kasi you’re mine only! Understand!” tumawa si Apollo dahil doon dahil akala nya nagjojoke lang si Yvan pero who says that he is joking?! He’s damn serious about it! The latter snuggled on Yvan’s neck, waiting for other words that he will say. Yvan tries so damn hard not to moan even though Apollo’s showering his neck with tiny yet wet kisses. Wait lang kasi! He still has a lot to say!

  
  


“And…I… I’m sorry too. For being rude and yelling at you and also for accusing you with things that you didn’t do.” Matapang na sabi ni Yvan. He knows na may mali syang nagawa ang he’s willing to admit it naman. As what he heard, hindi lang naman daw dapat isa ang nagpapatakbo ng relationship. It should be the both of them. “I’m sorry, Apollo.”

  
  


At this point, Apollo felt that he fell for Yvan more. The way he admits his mistakes and apologizing for it, it’s so fucking sexy.

  
  


“Make it up to me, then?” he teased. Ngumiti naman si Yvan bago kinabig si Apollo palapit. Ikinawit nya sa leeg nito ang kanyang mga kamay bago yumuko para mahalikan si Apollo. Yvan can feel Apollo’s hands travelling inside his expensive sleepwear, caressing his delicate skin, making him feel good by just mere touches.

  
  


Yvan softly moaned after Apollo kissed his shoulder. Ni hindi nga nya napansin na natanggal na ni Apollo yung top nya. “Still so fucking beautiful, Yvan. So fucking beautiful.”

  
  


Yvan felt electrified after Apollo’s compliments. Bakit pag sa kanya nanggagaling, there’s a certain kilig and sensation flooding inside him. He moans every time Apollo kisses a part of his skin. The heat coming from Apollo’s touches and kisses is sending him into madness, into oblivion.

  
  


Bumibigat na ang paghinga ni Yvan especially when he felt Apollo’s bulge against his bare stomach. Ang init-init na ng pakiramdam ni Yvan ngayon. He feels like he’s burning already and Apollo’s the only one who can alleviate the heat. His breathing became hoarse after Apollo’s lips landed on his chest, down to his nipples.

  
  


Mas lalo nyang inilapit ang sarili nya kay Apollo, feeling the latter’s growing erection against his skin, moaning on every kiss and caress. His toes started to curl when Apollo’s hand travelled from his waist down to his inner thigh. Patuloy lang si Apollo sa paghalik at pagsamba kay Yvan. He makes me feel loved and wanted and desired, all at the same time. And because of that, Yvan can feel his own crotch growing and his ass getting wet.

  
  


Apollo’s wet and sloppy kisses all over his body making him feel so hot and lustful. That’s why itinulak nya si Apollo bigla until he sat on the mahogany chair na ka-partner nung desk. He then straddled him until his ass was already positioned on Apollo’s bulge before forcefully removing Apollo’s white shirt. Yvan slowly grinded himself on Apollo while kissing his strong jawline and slowly pulling a chunk of his hair.

  
  


Apollo’s hands are already on his ass, massaging the peaches, habang bumababa mula sa panga hanggang sa dibdib ang mga halik ni Yvan. “You said that I should make it up to you, right? Then I will, baby.” Yvan seductively whispered on Apollo’s ear before softly nibbling a part of his skin that probably sent Apollo into pure madness.

  
  


His lips slowly went down from Apollo’s chest, down to his 6-pack abs and stopped on his perfectly sculpted v-line. Rinig na rinig na ni Yvan yung mabibigat na paghinga ni Apollo dahil sa ginawa nya. And it made him smirk. He definitely likes the feeling of looking at Apollo like this because of him.

  
  


Bumalik si Yvan sa labi ni Apollo saka ito hinalikan ng marahas bago bumitaw, leaving him wanting more. His hoarse breathing is giving Yvan the urge to do more, to pleasure him more. Yvan is so thrilled right now. Ang sarap-sarap sa pakiramdam ng makita si Apollo na naghahabol sa kanya, sa mga halik nya.

  
  


“Yvan…” his name came out on Apollo’s lips like a plea. Like he was begging him to do more. And so he will. 

  
  


He kissed Apollo’s lips once again before kneeling in front of him. The latter caressed his face tenderly as Yvan did his thing. “Do you really want to do this, baby?” he asked. Tumango si Yvan. He always wants to do this naman, sucking Apollo’s cock; and now is the best time to do it. “Well then, be careful Yvan, you might choke.” Biro ni Apollo but Yvan knows that he’s not joking kase Apollo’s member is really big.

  
  


Yvan started to unbuckle Apollo’s belt, the sound of the metal clanking is resonating in the room. Then he proceeded to open the button and zipper of his jeans. Yvan wasn’t surprised anymore when he finally removed Apollo’s jeans immediately followed by his underwear. His huge member immediately sprung out. Muntik pa ngang masampal si Yvan eh.

  
  


He seductively stared at Apollo who’s looking at him with so much anticipation before dipping his head and started kissing the tip of his cock. Apollo moaned even though ulo pa lang ang naisusubo ni Yvan. Agad na syang napahawak sa buhok ni Yvan.

  
  


“Putangina, Yvan. Baby, you’re choking, already.” Apollo cursed as Yvan started to go deeper hanggang sa halos kalahati na yung naisusubo nya. Hindi nya naman sinasadyang mabulunan pero with Apollo’s size, it’s inevitable. But Yvan continued until the tip of Apollo’s member reached his tonsils. Doon na talaga nag-choke. He removed his mouth from him and coughed a little kaya naman agad na yumuko si Apollo para daluhan sya.

  
  


“Baby…”

  
  


“No. I’ll make you come on my mouth, Apollo. That’s how I’ll make it up to you.” He declared. Yvan can see a smile forming on Apollo’s lips tapos ay hinayaan na lang sya nito sa gusto nyang gawin.

  
  


Yvan licked the pre-cum that’s coming out of Apollo’s cock before putting him inside his mouth again. Apollo can’t help but curse because Yvan’s mouth is so warm and the way he moves his head up and down is making him go crazy. “Fuck, Yvan… Your fucking mouth feels so damn good, baby.” Apollo muttered followed by a long moan when Yvan choked on his cock again.

  
  


Tuloy lang si Yvan sa ginagawa nya while Apollo keeps on cursing and calling Yvan’s name as he pulls the shorter’s hair. Yvan is making him so fucking crazy. And Apollo is so certain that after this, hinding-hindi nya na papakawalan pa si Yvan. He’s inexperienced but he’s making him feel so good. So fucking good.

  
  


Hindi na nabilang pa ni Yvan kung ilang beses syang nag-choke sa ginagawa nya kay Apollo. Basta he just knows that the latter feels good at what he does kaya naman tuloy lang sya sa ginagawa nya. And he’s also feeling good as he bobs his head up and down repeatedly. Yvan feels ecstatic every time he hear Apollo calls his name. He’s already aroused kahit panay mura lang si Apollo. He moaned kaya naman mas idiniin sya ni Apollo.

  
  


Pahigpit ng pahigpit ang hawak ni Apollo sa buhok nya so Yvan knows that Apollo is already near. Kaya mas lalo pang binilisan ni Yvan yung ginagawa nya. The latter let out a loud groan after calling his name and urging him to go deeper. Yvan gagged once again to the length of Apollo’s member before he felt a warm liquid filling his mouth.

  
  


Yvan made sure to swallow every ounce of Apollo’s cum, not leaving any trace on his mouth. Apollo just lovingly stared at him and then he smiled afterwards. Agad nyang pinaupo sa kandungan nya si Yvan pagkatapos and he made sure to fully kiss Yvan’s lips because he did a really great job. Apollo even tasted a little bit of his essence in Yvan's mouth but he doesn’t care.

  
  


“You did a great job, baby.” Apollo whispered against his ear. Yvan shivered at the tone of Apollo’s voice. It’s so arousing and lustful. And it just makes him want to bend for Apollo to fuck him as hard as he can. He moaned softly when Apollo started massaging his ass. “Now, it’s time for me to make it up to you.” He whispered. And mukhang alam na ni Yvan ang gagawin ni Apollo.

  
  


But no! He wants Apollo to eat him pero not now! All he wants for him to do it prep him immediately so he can fuck him hard already. He can eat and lick him all he wants, pero wants to be fucked and manhandled already so he stopped him. Nagulat naman doon si Apollo. “Make it up to me by fucking me hard, Apollo. I don’t want your mouth on my ass. What I want is you inside me, right now!” Yvan protested, resulting in Apollo's soft chuckles.

  
  


“My baby has become impatient, huh?” the latter whispered. Umirap naman si Yvan, he was about to say something when Apollo parted his legs and he felt his fingers near his hole. Yvan moaned as soon as Apollo inserted a finger inside him. Agad syang napahawak sa braso ni Apollo when the latter started moving, slowly at first but it gets faster and faster.

  
  


Yvan’s moans filled the room every time Apollo’s finger got in and out of his hole. Mas lalong lumakas ang mga ungol nya when Apollo added one more finger. He’s starting to scratch his arm because of the immense pleasure he’s currently feeling. Plus, Apollo’s nibbling his neck every time he pulls him close. Yvan moaned and called Apollo’s name every time his fingers moved.

  
  


“Apollo…Oh! I… I’m… I’m…. gonna… please!” Yvan pleaded. Pero tuloy lang si Apollo sa ginagawa nito sa kanya. Not that he wants him to stop, of course! Mag-aaway silang dalawa ulit pag tumigil si Apollo! Yvan holds on to Apollo’s shoulder tight as his skillful fingers move in and out of his hole. He could only moan and moan and moan. But he stopped when Apollo stopped moving too and he pulled his fingers out of him. Yvan protested pero pinaharap sya ni Apollo sa desk as he rummages the drawers.

  
  


Apollo parted his legs and he held his hips using his free hand as he put some lube on his already hard cock. Yvan’s grip on the desk tightens when Apollo pushes the tip of his cock inside Yvan’s hole. He lets out a lewd moan when Apollo pushes deeper. “Apollo! Move please!”

  
  


And he did. Apollo started to move kaya naman mas lalong napakapit si Yvan sa mesa. He moaned loud when Apollo reached his prostate in one deep thrust. Kasabay noon ang pagkagat nito sa balikat nya and then kissing it afterwards. Apollo held Yvan’s face to reach for his lips as he thrusts in and out at a fast pace.

  
  


“Apol…lo! Ahh! Haaah! Ah! Ah! Please!... Faster!” sigaw ni Yvan kaya naman mas lalo pang binilisan ni Apollo ang pagbayo sa kanya. His grip on Yvan’s hair, is exposing his neck that’s why Apollo took the liberty on nibbling on Yvan’s neck.

“Baby, you’re still so fucking tight and warm. Fuck.” Apollo whispered. Sobrang lapit nang tumirik ng mga mata ni Yvan lalo na’t Apollo’s already playing with his leaking cock. He tried stopping Apollo’s hand pero binalik lang nito ang mga kamay ni Yvan sa desk.

  
  


Apollo made him come while he fucks his ass, hard. Kaya naman nanghihina na si Yvan pero tuloy pa rin si Apollo sa paggalaw.

  
  


“Baby, I’m near…” Apollo whispered before nibbling Yvan’s ear. He even licked Yvan’s earlobe that sent the shorter into madness. Yvan could only moan as a response. His mind is too cloudy because of all of that sensation that he feels. Their moans filled the room as well as the sound of their skins slapping.

  
  


Gigil na gigil na si Apollo kaya naman panay ungol na lang ang nagiging sagot ni Yvan kada tatawagin ni Apollo ang pangalan nya. Nakakapit na lang si Yvan sa desk as he receives Apollo’s deep thrusts and groans. Tuloy lang si Apollo sa mabilis nitong paggalaw and Yvan could only moan and call his name.

  
  


“Baby, I’m going to come.” Apollo whispered to him but a moan just came out of Yvan’s mouth that’s why Apollo just kissed him. 

  
  


Apollo groaned loud before thrusting so deep inside Yvan’s ass, letting his cum flow inside the warm and wet hole. Yvan’s eyes remain closed as Apollo showers him with pepper kisses and whispers of I love you’s.

  
  


Yvan feels so sated after Apollo removed his cock inside him, letting the cum flow out his abused, wet ass. He cannot anymore manage to move kaya naman binuhat na lang sya ni Apollo papunta sa kama and he laid him down. Tatayo pa sana si Apollo kaya lang Yvan stopped him. “Apollo, stay here.” He whispered. Apollo softly chuckled.

  
  


“Baby, I’m just going to clean you up.” He said pero umiling si Yvan. He tapped the space beside him for Apollo to lie down.

  
  


“Sleep… Let’s just take a bath later.” Yvan whispered before finally drifting away. Apollo covered Yvan's body first before he stood up to close the balcony doors since malamig na yung simoy ng hangin.

  
  


\--

  
  
  


Apollo woke up at 5 in the morning, with a tent on his boxers. Yvan is sleeping soundly on his arms and he has no plans of waking him up because he knows na pag nagising si Yvan ay mag-aaway ulit sila dahil ginulo nya yung tulog nito.

  
  


So bumangon na lang si Apollo at nagpunta sa balcony. Naiwan nya pa yung isang kaha ng Marlboro Black Menthol nya. He closed the balcony doors and lit a piece of the cigarette.

  
  


He wants to make love with Yvan pero he should wait for him to wake up kase ayaw na ayaw ni Yvan na ginigising sya.

  
  


Apollo smiled habang nakatingin sa bagong wallpaper ng phone nya. It was taken last night, when Yvan was already asleep on his bed. The shorter looked so delectable because of his exposed shoulders.

  
  


"Fuck. Am i torturing myself?" natatawang tanong ni Apollo sa sarili nya because he feels that he's only getting harder kakatingin sa natutulog na picture ni Yvan.

  
  


The marks that he left were not visible on the photo since yung bedside lamp na lang yung nakabukas. Pero angat na angat yung kaputian ni Yvan.

  
  


Nasa pangalawang stick na si Apollo when he heard the doors open and it revealed his Yvan, wrapped on a soft blanket, and walking towards him. Apollo immediately put down the cigarette he's holding and he motioned Yvan to go back inside.

  
  


"I could watch you smoke all day because you look so sexy as you puff the cigar." Yvan said, making him laugh. Oh how he loves his baby's honest mouth. Scratch that. Oh how he loves Yvan’s mouth. Especially after what he did last night.

  
  


Apollo can perfectly remember the feeling of Yvan's mouth against his cock. His mouth is warm and tight as he moves up and down. And by the mere thought of seeing Yvan kneel in front of him makes Apollo hard again. Hindi nya lang alam kung nakita yun ni Yvan.

  
  


"I know baby, but i don't want you to be exposed to second-hand smoke." he said. Yvan pouted which made him look cuter. And right now, in his state, Apollo just wanted to make love to him again and again until they are both tired. Make Yvan moan his name and scratch his back while he's thrusting in and out of his sacred hole.

  
  


"Come on. Do you want to take a bath or sleep again?" he asked Yvan. Yvan pointed to the bathroom. Apollo went to him and removed the blanket he's holding. His lips immediately went on Yvan's lips, down to his neck na namumula dahil puno ng kagat nya. His hands travelled from Yvan's waist down to his perky ass na binayo nya ng binayo kagabi.

  
  


"Let's have sex there! I wanna try shower sex, Apollo!" excited na sabi ni Yvan. Ngumiwi si Apollo dahil sa sinabi ni Yvan. "What? You don't want it?"

  
  


"Of course, I do!" he immediately said. Mahirap na. "I'll make love to you at the shower, baby. Come on." he emphasized the word 'make love' and he can see Yvan's tiny smile amidst the dimly-lit room.

  
  


"Okay…" Yvan said tapos, he smiled afterwards. And honestly, Apollo got slightly excited because of Yvan's smile. Lumapit si Yvan sa kanya before he tiptoed to whisper in his ear. "I'll suck you din ulit, okay? I kind of miss your hugeness inside my mouth." he said followed by a sexy laugh.

  
  


Apollo grinned as he felt his dick standing already after Yvan caressed it softly bago umuna sa bathroom. Fuck. The image of Yvan sucking his dick makes him so fucking sexy and he's so damn lucky dahil makikita nya ulit yon.

  
  


Yvan is already standing under the shower, droplets of water are already cascading down his beautiful body, pagpasok ni Apollo. Agad nyang nilapitan si Yvan and he immediately kissed the shorter's lips.

  
  


Yvan's hands immediately found his back and he started scratching him every time Apollo teased his entrance. Tuwang-tuwa si Apollo kada naririnig uungol si Yvan pag titigilan nya ito.

  
  


He lets his finger get in and out of Yvan's entrance, entertaining and getting crazy on every one of his moans, before the shorter stops him. "Stop na muna. I want to suck you again." Yvan whispered in between his shaky breaths.

  
  


Ngumiti naman si Apollo before pulling out his fingers and licking it after. He can perfectly see the slight tinge of pink on Yvan's flawless cheeks because of what he did. Blushing, eh?

  
  


Apollo's member hardened even more when Yvan finally kneeled in front of him and he started touching his member. "This is only mine, okay?" Yvan said before kissing the tip of Apollo's dick, not breaking his eye-contact with him.

  
  


He smiled and ruffled Yvan's already wet hair. "Only yours, baby."

  
  


Apollo started to curse when Yvan started to move and massage his balls. His hands found Yvan's hair so he guides on how far he should go. Halos mabaliw si Apollo when Yvan moaned while sucking him.

  
  


The vibrations because of Yvan's moaning nearly sent him to madness that's why he urged him to go deeper. Yvan gagged kaya binitawan ni Apollo yung buhok ni Yvan and he slowly massaged Yvan's jaw.

  
  


"Baby… fuck. You're so good." Apollo moaned. The only sound he can hear is the sound of the shower and the sound of Yvan's mouth choking on his dick. Libog na libog na si Apollo and he just want to fuck Yvan's mouth hard but he's just restraining himself.

  
  


He wanted Yvan to ask for it. Apollo wants to hear Yvan's voice as he asks for him to fuck his mouth hard.

  
  


Ilang beses pang umungol at nag-gag si Yvan kaya ramdam ni Apollo na lalabasan na sya. Hindi pa din tumitigil ito kaya mas lalo na syang idiniin ni Apollo. Yvan looks so damn gorgeous as he sucks his member. And Apollo’s so fucking lucky dahil sa kanya lang ginagawa at gagawin ito ni Yvan.

  
  


"Baby, I'm gonna cum." he said. Akala nya ay titigil na si Yvan para tumayo but then akala nya lang yun kasi Yvan continued sucking him until he came on his mouth again. May tumulo pa nga galing sa bibig ni Yvan but the shorter scooped it and put it back to where it belongs. Inside his mouth.

  
  


Yvan winked at him bago ito tuluyang tumayo at sumubsob sa leeg nya. Apollo grinned. His baby is so shy after sucking his cock really good. And he deserves to be rewarded after what he did.

  
  


That's why Apollo french-kissed him first, nibbling and sucking Yvan's tongue and lips while massaging his gorgeous ass. Pareho silang naghahabol ng hininga matapos tumigil ni Apollo.

  
  


His lips travelled down Yvan's neck, biting and sucking and nibbling a part of his skin before going up, to his ear. "Face the wall, baby." he ordered.

  
  


Agad namang sumunod si Yvan. Apollo then spread his legs and this time ay sya naman ang lumuhod. Yvan's pink and leaking entrance welcomed his face.

  
  


Apollo kissed both of Yvan's peaches before licking the wet entrance. Malakas na ungol agad ni Yvan ang narinig nya kaya naman napangiti si Apollo at ipinagpatuloy ang ginagawa.

  
  


Yvan's moans are music to his ears that's why he continued eating his asshole while massaging his sexy ass. Apollo felt his dick getting hard just by the sound of Yvan's repetitive calls of his name.

  
  


Apollo wants to fuck this asshole already but Yvan deserves to be rewarded first. So he just licks and eats his ass, not minding if Yvan's legs are already shaking and kung gaano na ba kalakas ang pagtawag ni Yvan sa pangalan nya.

  
  


"Apollo… Please…" Yvan is already consumed with so much pleasure. Halatang-halata iyon sa mukha nya nang tumayo si Apollo para harapin sya. Apollo nearly came at the sight of Yvan's face. He looks so fucking divine.

  
  


"Want me to fuck your ass, baby?" he whispered before nibbling Yvan's earlobe. He felt the slight nod coming from. So who is he to say no, right?

  
  


Nagulat pa nga si Apollo nung tinalikuran sya ni Yvan and the shorter slowly grinded his abused hole on Apollo's already-hard again's cock. He slightly smirked because he realized that this must be Yvan's favorite position already.

  
  


Hindi na nila kinailangan pa ng lube dahil basang-basa na si Yvan. That's why Apollo's cock slid inside his hole really fast. Yvan started to moan kahit na hindi pa gumagalaw si Apollo kaya naman he just bit and kissed Yvan's shoulder.

  
  


Yvan's moans echoed as Apollo moved inside him, in an in and out motion. Mas nililibog si Apollo habang naririnig nya ang sariling pangalan na tinatawag ni Yvan. Mas humighipit ang hawak nya sa maliit nitong bewang at bumibilis pa ang pag-ulos.

  
  


Apollo reached for Yvan's leaking cock and started to play with it as he fucked and abused the shorter's entrance. Halos mapaos na kakaungol si Yvan pero walang balak na tumigil si Apollo. Saka lang sya titigil pag nakarating na silang dalawa sa langit.

  
  


"You want to be fucked like this, baby? Huh?" he whispered in Yvan's ear as he spread his legs wider. Yvan answered him with a long and lewd moan. And he's satisfied with that. Kaya lalo nya pang nilakasan at binilisan ang pagbayo sa pwet ni Yvan.

  
  


"Who owns you, Yvan?" he whispered on his ear. Tango na lang ang naisagot ni Yvan sa kanya kaya tumigil si Apollo. Dinig nya ang pagtutol ni Yvan dahil sa ginawa nya. "I'm going to repeat what i asked, Yvan. Who owns you? I want to hear it from your mouth." he repeated.

  
  


"You." Yvan managed to say pero hindi kuntento si Apollo doon. Lalo na nung si Yvan na mismo ang gumalaw.

  
  


No baby. Just stay still and I'll be fucking your ass until I am sated. Not the other way around.

  
  


"Stay still, baby." he said. Pero makulit si Yvan. Kaya naman hinawakan na ni Apollo ang magkabilang bewang nito. "I said, stay fucking still, Yvan. And answer my question. Who owns you?" bulong nya sa tenga nito.

  
  


"You!"

  
  


"Who? Who owns you?"

  
  


"Apollo San Victores owns me!" Yvan yelled followed by unsteady breaths. Ngumisi naman si Apollo "Please! Apollo, move, already!" he then ordered.

  
  


Nagpatuloy si Apollo sa pagbayo kay Yvan. Mabilis, nakakabaliw at kahit basa na sila pareho dahil sa tuloy-tuloy na pagtulo ng shower ay parang pinagpapawisan pa din sya.

  
  


"Baby, I'm gonna come…" Bulong ni Apollo. Ungol na lang ang naisagot ni Yvan sa kanya kaya tuloy na lang sya sa paggalaw.

  
  


Apollo came and filled Yvan's hole with his essence, hoping to impregnate the shorter para wala na itong kawala sa kanya. Seeing Yvan, carrying his surname and being pregnant with his kids is a fucking dream come true to him.

  
  


Yvan nearly fall pagkahugot nya kaya buti na lang ay nasalo agad sya ni Apollo and he brought him to the bathtub. He let Yvan sit there habang pinupuno iyon ng tubig.

  
  


He grinned when Yvan looked at him kaya naman agad itong nag-iwas ng tingin. "Clean me up. Pagod na ako, Apollo. Later naman." he said. Humalakhak naman si Apollo. Yvan and his honesty is so damn adorable.

  
  


Binihisan nya muna si Yvan bago sya nagbihis. Pagbalik nya sa kama ay halos nakapikit na si Yvan pero hindi pa ito natutulog. He's still waiting for him.

  
  


"I love you, baby. So damn much." Apollo whispered before kissing Yvan's forehead before his already swollen lips. Walang pinagbago kahit namamaga. Masarap pa din.

  
  


"I love you, Apollo. But we have to sleep. I'm tired na. Hindi mo ako madadaan sa i love you's mo." he softly. Tumawa si sya kaya naman sumiksik lalo si Yvan sa kanya.

  
  


"I'll marry you, Yvan. Gusto ko before the year ends, San Victores ka na." Apollo declared. Tumango naman si Yvan. 

  
  


Fucking finally.


End file.
